


The Storeroom

by allinadayofiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in Love, POV Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi
Summary: “Hey! Why don’t we play hide and seek? You guys are drunk and we’re hyper, so it’ll be fun!” Kindaichi’s excited voice barely got through the background noise, but everyone had heard.Groans were sounded from the juniors.“You know what? Why the fuck not?” Oikawa almost whipped his head, eyes wide, expecting Iwaizumi to be the last person to agree to something so silly and positively absurd.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Storeroom

Most of the team was buzzed, some with actual alcohol and some with pure emotion and adrenaline. The Matsukawa household was utter chaos that was currently fostering the Seijoh team to honor their last day together. The seniors had graduated, and everyone was going their separate ways. Iwaizumi and Oikawa however, continued being the package deal; they’d both attend University in Tokyo together.

Oikawa, through his blurry vision, saw Iwaizumi face plant onto the floor when a very-much-drunk-off-the-rails Hanamaki had pushed him towards nothing in particular.

“You fucking asshole! What did you do that for?” he exclaimed as he got up and dusted off his jeans.

Hanamaki merely looked at Mattsun with his lips sucked into his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Through his mildly drunken haze, Oikawa chuckled, his heart still twisting in endearment when he saw Iwaizumi’s face looking like he had murder on his mind. For once though, Iwaizumi’s short temper wasn’t directed at him. If he came to think of it, oddly enough, he actually hasn’t had to endure Iwaizumi’s head slaps and insults for the past few weeks. It’s not like Oikawa was being any different from how he had behaved around Iwaizumi from back when they first met at that blessed playground. Oikawa still walked and talked like a self-righteous bastard and the only reason he kept the act up was to get a rise out of his favourite Iwa-chan.

He was too tipsy to go into the specifics of why Iwaizumi was acting so nice. So, he chose the next best alternative he could come up with; annoying Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chaaan, you look like such a grump with that expression, you’re giving The Grinch a run for his money!” he said, hips cocked to one side in the most horridly sing-song voice he could muster, slapping on his signature smirk right after he was done speaking. He heard snickers coming from the sober freshman, now juniors, but Mattsun and Makki had apparently found his comment extra hilarious and was now bent over the table wheezing their lungs out.

Those two were _gone_.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, not nearly as drunk as his batchmates. He more or less lunged and Oikawa and put him in a headlock, his knuckles were merciless as he furiously ruffled Oikawa’s perfectly kempt hair.

Oikawa, too woozy to care, laughed loudly even though his heart was threatening to bust itself out of his chest. He was so close to Iwaizumi; his face pressed hard against Iwaizumi’s torso.

He had a healthy colouring on his face when Iwaizumi eased his grip and Oikawa stood back up. Iwaizumi apparently did not have any intentions of letting Oikawa move much further away from him because his arm snaked around his waist. They were both leaning against each other, the wall on Mattsun’s dining area supporting their combined weight. Naturally, Oikawa was in gut-wrenching heartache because god, what he wouldn’t give for this to not be platonic.

Oikawa heard Hanamaki and Matsukawa cooing at them, always have whenever the two got like this.

“OOOOoooooHHhhhhh”

“Kinky.”

“Aint that a bit too much PDA?” Hanamaki asks with a wink.

“Get a room”.

Oikawa splutters in response. Iwaizumi clearly pays no heed to them because he rests his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. Any attempt to defend himself flies out of Oikawa’s brains. Matsukawa waggles his eyebrows at Oikawa as if to say, “see? See? What’d I tell ya?” Oikawa astutely ignores him.

“Hey! Why don’t we play hide and seek? You guys are drunk and we’re hyper, so it’ll be fun!” Kindaichi’s excited voice barely got through the background noise, but everyone had heard.

Groans were sounded from the juniors.

“You know what? Why the fuck not?” Oikawa almost whipped his head, eyes wide, expecting Iwaizumi to be the last person to agree to something so silly and positively absurd.

He felt Iwaizumi shrug from beside him, his hold on Oikawa’s waist somehow tightening, causing the helpless boy in his arms to almost give into leaving a sloppy wet kiss on his best friend’s angular cheekbone.

“It’ll be like the old times, having the last laugh of sorts.” A fond, reminiscent smile adorned Iwaizumi’s handsome face and Oikawa was positive he was currently looking at Iwaizumi like he was all his favorite falling stars molded into one singular person.

Oikawa smiled, wide and honest, as he turned his gaze back to his teammates.

“Let’s do it.”

Kyoutani, Yahaba and Kunimi grunted in half-arsed agreement but Watari and rest were all too willing. They all stood up and huddled closer, so they could choose someone to seek.

In the end it was Hanamaki. The unwilling boy slumped his shoulders and faced the wall, bringing his hands to hide his face and grumbled about wanting to hide, too, before starting to count loudly.

Everyone ran around the house in urgency, trying to find places to hide. In the process of finding the perfect hiding spot, Oikawa had lost where everyone hid, the house was in pin-drop silence. He was the only one out and Hanamaki was already counting down to his 20s.

He had no time! He needed to hide quickly.

He spotted a door near the kitchen, hoping and praying it wasn’t locked, he tried the handle.

Phew. Open.

Without a second glance, he stuffed himself in with lightning speed and closed the door just as he heard Makki announce that he was coming to find them. He held his breath and once he heard footsteps make their way up the stairs, he let himself relax.

“Mphh, what the fuck?”

Oikawa froze, any bit of tipsiness in his body draining out. This cannot be happening; God was playing tricks with him.

That was undoubtedly Iwaizumi’s voice, he’d recognize it anywhere. It was the voice that invited a once shy little Tooru to come catch bugs with him, the same voice that shouted at him when Oikawa was behaving like a brat. The same voice that screamed at him to wake up to get ready for school, and the same voice that had whispered sweet nothings into his ear when they lost matches.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered.

“Oh, for God’s sake, I can’t believe this. You just had to cram your ass where I was hiding. Now we’ll get caught.” _If whisper-yelling was a thing, Iwa-chan would be the master_ , thought Oikawa.

“I’m sorry! How was I supposed to know you were here? Anyways Shhh! Let’s just stop talking Iwa-chan otherwise Makki will find us!”

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi sigh. That was as much of an agreement as he would get.

This room was so stuffy, he couldn’t even switch the light on, he didn’t know if there _was_ a light. Oikawa came to the conclusion that this was Mattsun’s storeroom. Could his life get any more cliché? He really was here right now, stuck in a storeroom with the boy he’s loved since he could remember.

Oikawa tried to move away from Iwaizumi and took a step to the side only to be promptly greeted with bars of shelving. Oh god, why was this damned room so tiny and why is there so many shelves!? His skin was on fire from where his bare arms were touching Iwaizumi’s. That was a lie, his whole body was on fire. This storeroom held no space to accommodate two grown, athletic teenage boys. And Oikawa was sadly reminded of this fact as he sighed, this time shuffling closer to Iwaizumi so he could be comfortable.

Iwaizumi seemed to stiffen a little but eventually, his body eased into letting Oikawa be so close to him. Oikawa was hyper aware of how they were almost hugging, and he was dreading that Iwaizumi would hear his shaky breathing or loud heartbeat, or worse, feel his taut body. He just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Maybe this whole Hide and Seek thing wasn’t worth this embarrassment. If there were lights on, the situation would have been worse because Iwaizumi would have read his expressions like was an open book. And he’d have definitely noticed the stupid hotness he felt on his cheeks, visible through blood-rushed, pink skin.

“This place is so small; how did you not notice another person in the room?” Iwaizumi’s whisper was like thunder to Oikawa’s ear, his cool breath ghosting over his turned cheek. Oikawa heard a shaky exhale emit its way out of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Then, the boy moved even closer, his arms slithered its way around Oikawa’s tight torso.

Oikawa thinks he forgets how to breath, oh wait, he still hasn’t replied to Iwaizumi.

He let out an exhale.

“I was rushing, okay? I didn’t look before I closed the door… besides why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“If I spoke, Makki would have heard me and I’d be caught because of you. And if I whispered, your dumbass would get spooked and scream so I just kept quiet!” Iwaizumi was whisper-shouting again.

Oikawa couldn’t believe they were arguing over hide and seek.

“Ugh, okay, okay. Now shuffle closer Iwa-chan my back hurts because of these shelves.”

Oikawa doesn’t know how he does it, he’s so embarrassed but his mouth has a bravery and mind of its own.

He kind of didn’t care that he’d said that, though, because Iwaizumi wordlessly hugged Oikawa to his body, properly this time.

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and he felt Iwaizumi do the same.

He chose to not give any heed to his heart; it was just being a little bitch anyway. This was Iwaizumi. Even if he did confess, their dynamic wouldn’t change, he knew that. Sure, he’d be crushed but he’d still have Iwaizumi and that’s better than not having him at all.

However, something seemed to change in Iwaizumi after Oikawa had shyly put his hands around the other’s middle. Iwaizumi brought him impossibly closer and stuffed his head into Oikawa’s warm neck and then proceeded to bury his hand into his brown hair.

“Iwa-chan?”

“I’m sorry Tooru, just... let me hug you, please, this won’t happen again.” Iwaizumi sounded like he was hurting, it hurt Oikawa, the way he was speaking.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why wouldn’t you hug me again?”

“Because- we- because...” A pause, a deep breath, “I like you.”

Tooru almost dropped dead right there,

He misheard right? Yeah, he definitely misheard… His blood beats too hot and too quickly. _I like you_. Iwaizumi had said _“I like you”_. Oikawa could feel all rational thoughts dissipate from his brain; but he had to continue this, for his and Iwaizumi’s sake.

“So, you won’t hug me because you like me?”

“That’s not- that’s not what I meant.”

“What else could you possibly mean?”

“Just, let’s talk about this lat- “

“Just stop talking.” is what Tooru interrupts Iwaizumi with before twisting his torso and reaching his hand out.

He lets his fingers run through Iwaizumi’s face; mapping out his toughened, obviously confused forehead, stiff brows, strong nose and then... Lips. His thumb grazed the other boy’s bottom lip before he leaves his finger there, magnifying the ferocious electricity humming between them.

With a surge of confidence, Oikawa brought his face forward and kissed his best friend.

It was surprisingly easy to capture the raven-haired boy’s lips in his. They were soft, pliant. Oikawa expected them to be more chapped and rougher. But alas, Iwaizumi had surprised him yet again.

He hummed happily into the searing kiss that Iwaizumi was reciprocating. His hands had a mind of its own when they surreptitiously explored Iwaizumi’s firm, naked waist. Good God, how long he’s dreamt of doing this.

And he loves it.

A storeroom wouldn’t have been the first place he’d imagined this happening in. He’d have put his bets on their apartment that they’d bought in Tokyo, or maybe in an empty locker room after practice, or even in Tooru’s childhood bedroom. Certainly not in Matsukawa household's tiny storage closet.

Oikawa couldn’t really say he minded though because Iwaizumi was here. Iwaizumi was kissing him with hunger he didn’t know his best friend possessed. Iwaizumi was cradling his head in his hand like it was some sort of national treasure. And Iwaizumi’s sinfully sculpted abs were pressed tightly against Tooru’s own torso.

This was all he’d ever want and need.

His partner since they were three, his shoulder to cry on, his whole life, was this boy. And he hoped that he was conveying that through how he was still gliding his lips against the other’s, holding on like he’d fall if he let go.

And in one god awful minute, the door opened.

They both stiffened against each other as Makki’s intended “caught” got stuck in his throat, his eyes widening.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi only watched as Makki’s thin lips stretched into the scariest, most menacing smirk Oikawa had ever had the misfortune of witnessing.

He gulped, still wrapped in Iwaizumi’s arms, his own hands still holding Iwaizumi’s waist. Maybe if they don’t move, they’d be able to disappear…

“Well, well, well, what do we have here. Mattsun!!! Get over here, you gotta see this!”

There was barely time for another word to be spoken before Matsukawa appeared. For the first time, Oikawa found himself berating Mattsun’s speed. He watched as the other processed the red lips, messy hair and rosy cheeks, eyes widening before smiling at his captain and vice-captain’s disheveled states.

“Yooo!” Was all he said before he started laughing.

“You were so right! But ugh! Makki do I really have to pay you? Let’s just settle this as bros!”

“Hell yes you have to pay me, the fuck? Hand me that 1000-yen bro.” Makki’s voice was cool and cocky, Oikawa was stunned.

“Fine, I’ll give it to you tomorrow, you wuss.”

“Mmhhmm”.

“What the fuck is going on? Did you guys actually bet on us?” Oikawa saw Iwaizumi speak, his lips heavier, coloured and poutier than usual. _That’s because of me, I did that._ Tooru’s brain was mush but Iwaizumi seemed to have recovered.

He moved away from Oikawa and Oikawa almost instantly sagged his shoulders in sadness before he followed Iwaizumi out of the storeroom.

He blinked twice as his eyes adjusted to proper lighting, only to see Iwaizumi walk towards the retreating figures of Makki and Mattsun and slap the back of their heads before they could escape. ~~~~

Oikawa only watched, lovestruck, when Iwaizumi turned around and gave him a warm smile, as if he hadn’t just whacked his friends’ heads violently, and walked back to Oikawa’s side, where he belonged.

As if he hadn’t had enough, he pulled Oikawa into a side embrace with unbelievably gentle force and gave Oikawa a quick peck to his cheek. He couldn’t believe his life, he really had Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi wanted him just as much as he wanted Iwaizumi. It was almost too surreal to believe, but this was happening. God, Oikawa was so in love with him.

Oikawa smiled, melting into Iwaizumi’s body.

Like it was natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Hope you had a happy read! Interact with me so we can rave about IwaOi :)


End file.
